1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures, and in particular to a fishing lure that provides different lure actions emulating an upward fluttering and swimming motions when pulled through the water and provides for use of a variety of easily changeable bait bodies.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is a recreational fishing lure that is capable of creating different motions to simulate a swimming bait when pulled through water or fluttering motion when lifted and dropped into the water. Another key feature of the present invention is that it affords the angler the ability to easily change the bait components to provide the different motions and to change the appearance of the bait.
Presently a number of fishing lures are on the market that provide a wobbling fishing lure. Where other such fishing lures created different motions, prior to the invention, there has not been a lure that can create both motions of a wobbling fishing lure and jigging with the same lure. In practice, the lure of the present invention greatly increases an angler's choices of the type of lure and motions they can utilize for fishing. To provide which alternate motions the angler chooses, the fishing lure of the invention incorporates an attachable action lip that is easily installed on and removed from a bait, providing a single fishing lure that can be easily and quickly converted to different functions, configurations and colors for differing fishing conditions.
Heretofore, lures that create a wobbling realistic swimming action of a bait have employed a wiggle plate that is attached to the lure. Such wiggle plates have generally been permanently fixed to the fishing lure. Additional to the limitation of having the wiggle plate that is permanently installed and it is usually fixed onto the bottom of the lure and, therefore, it is a common characteristic of such lures that they will often snag on bottom grasses and debris.
Unlike other fishing lures, the lure of the invention can not only be used for trolling providing a realistic swimming action to the lure, it can also be used for jigging. In jigging the fishing lure is lifted and dropped at various intervals so as to produce a quick rise of the lure, followed by a slow flutter downwards. For promoting jigging, the lure of the invention is provided with a weighted head. Whereas, with earlier lures, if the angler wished to changes the type of motion created by the lure, they were required to change the lure.
Summarizing, the lure of the invention allows an angler to quickly and easily change the type of motion the lure is creating without changing the lure or bait type. In practice, to alter the lure to provide a desired motion, the angler need only install or remove an “attachable action lip” and change the location where the fishing line is attached to the lure. The attaching of the “attachable action lips” to common or popular baits allows for a use of baits that heretofore were not used to swim, or to have the capacity to swim. In addition, the present invention is designed to discourage the hook from snagging when pulled through weeds and is easily installable.